


Basement

by HiddenViolet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cockblocking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Harvey and Ed try to spend some alone time at work.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 16





	Basement

**Author's Note:**

> There are dreadfully few fics for this ship, so I decided to write my own. Also, yes, I know Ed isn't Lee's assistant, but I always headcanon that she probably thinks of him that way.

“No! We can’t do this here.” A giggle. “Someone’s going to catch us.” Another giggle.

Lee could actually feel the strain from here eyeroll. She definitely knew that voice. The voice of the forensic guy, Ed, someone who took his job so seriously she couldn’t quite believe she was listening to him make out with someone in the basement of the GCPD.

She liked Ed; she really did. When she had first come to work for the GCPD, she had been overwhelmed by the massive amount of work there was to do and the expectation that she was the one to do it. However, once she realized that the forensic tech was enthusiastic about helping and good at what he did, she had felt better. That did not mean she wanted to listen to him have sex.

“Come on, handsome. No one’s going to know. Besides, how do you expect me to keep my hands off of you? Huh? All tall and lean. Think you’re subtle leaning over my desk, sticking that tight little ass of yours out.”

Lee narrowed her eyes as she realized that the other voice belonged to Harvey Bullock. Unbelievable. He just had to get _her_ sweet little assistant into the closet to fuck him. What an ass. She decided she wasn’t going to stand for it and opened up the door.

Both of their heads whipped around to look at her. Ed was sitting on a pile of boxes with his lab coat discarded and his shirt unbuttoned, leaving his chest on display. Harvey’s hands were wrapped around Ed’s surprisingly tiny waist. Both of them were stunned to see her. She raised an eyebrow, and Ed scrambled to get dressed.

“Oh! Dr. Thompkins! I-uh didn’t realize you were coming down here for something.” Ed stuttered as he attempted to button up his shirt, which was being impeded by Harvey’s hands still on his waist.

“I need to get something from storage that was packed away. I must admit I’m surprised that someone as dedicated to their work as you would so something like this.”

Ed blushed deeply and looked like he was going to speak, but Lee beat him to it.

“I swear to God Harvey, if you don’t get your fucking hands off him, I am going to beat the shit out of you. You should be ashamed of yourself, getting Ed down here for this. Acting out your lewd fantasy.”

Harvey laughed. “My lewd fantasy? This was Ed’s idea. Batted his long eyelashes at me and begged. Got me right before bed, so I couldn’t disagree. This is all on him.”

Lee wanted to be surprised, but it was usually the shy ones that got off on being able to be caught. Ed finally got his shirt buttoned and slid off of the boxes he was sitting on. His face was bright red, and he wouldn’t let his eyes to meet her gaze.

“If you’re going to do it at work, just make sure you don’t get caught, alright? Nobody wants to see the two of you go at it.” She amended the statement, “Most who will catch you won’t want to see you two go at it. Those that will aren’t going to want to let the two of you leave.”

Ed muttered out an agreement and snagged his lab coat. He took off past her, pulling it on and finishing his buttons. Harvey just gave her a slow, smug grin and sauntered past. Lee buried her head in her hands and sighed.

Why did this stuff have to happen to her?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this comment or kudos and maybe I'll write some more.


End file.
